The 42nd Hunger Games
by SYOT
Summary: Join Panem for the 42nd Annual Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

It was morning when two people named Severa Greenclaw and Talon Flamesteed woke up. Today was reaping day. Both people were extremely excited and determined to volunteer.

Severa Greenclaw jumped out of bed, ready for the day to begin. She ran to her closet and quickly slipped on a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and red sparkly converse. She brushed her hair and styled her strawberry blonde side bangs. She curled her eyelashes and put on mascara. She framed her big, brown eyes with eyeliner, and put on her clear lip-gloss. She ate a big breakfast, and then ran down to the District 1 training center.

Talon Flamesteed jumped out of bed as well, and slipped into a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a blue hoodie. He styled his dark brown hair, and then ran down to the District 1 training center as well.

A few hours later after tirelessly training they both ran back home to get ready for the reaping.

Severa slipped on a bright purple, short dress with a black, sequined, thick belt and white one-inch high heels. She re-applied her make-up, re-styled her hair, walked to the town square, signed in, and got ready to volunteer.

Talon ran home and slipped on a white, button-down, long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and re-styled his hair. He then ran down to the town square, signed in, and prepared battle strategies over and over again in his head.

Soon, District 1's escort, Daniela Forbes stepped onto the stage extremely proud and confident. "Hello, and welcome to the 42nd Annual Hunger Games!" she started. Daniela played the usual Capitol video, and then spoke. "That was an amazing video! Oh I love it even more every single time I watch it! But now, don't be sad that it's over, because it's time to choose this year's Hunger Games tributes!" Everyone clapped, especially Daniela who kept trying to be louder then the crowd. She then slowly reached her hand into the girl's bowl, trying to pick the magic slip.

Severa stood in the crowd, completely ready to volunteer. She was dressed extremely fancy, and was definitely one of the most beautiful girls in her school. She prepared for the whole country of Panem to see her. She was ready to raise her hand for when they asked the one question, "Are there any volunteers?" Because yes, there were. This was Severa's chance. She promised herself she was going to be the champion, no matter what. It was her turn. She had tried to volunteer the previous year, but someone yelled out the two words before her. "I volunteer."

Daniela held out the slip of paper in front of her, and read the name, "Severa Greenclaw." Severa was amazed at what had just happened. She didn't have to volunteer. She didn't need too. She was chosen to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. Confidently, she walked up to the podium, before Daniela Forbes could say her name once again. "Are there any volunteers?" Daniela asked. Of course. The dreaded question.

In that one moment, Severa completely forgot about it. Because, she was chosen. She didn't think that someone else could steal her glory. Almost immediately, she heard someone start the dreaded two words. "I" was all they said. Severa interrupted quickly and yelled, "Stop!" The crowd was quiet. "Is there anything you would like to say?" Daniela asked. "Yes, in fact there is," Severa replied.

Daniela stepped aside and Severa stood in front of the microphone. "I, Severa Greenclaw, do not want anyone to volunteer for me. I would like to compete in this year's games, because I would be honored to be a tribute in the 42nd Hunger Games." She stepped away from the microphone. Never before had anyone done something like this, to refuse to have volunteers. Daniela didn't know what to do, but she refused to look bad in all of the country of Panem. She approached the microphone once more, and said, "Well, isn't this interesting? Such a courageous act! So now, I congratulate Severa Greenlaw, the female tribute for District 1!" Everyone cheered, and Daniela shook Severa's hand. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Daniela asked. She put the microphone in front of Severa's mouth. "I would like to say that I know I can and will bring pride to my district," she replied. Everyone cheered. "Amazing! Now, it's time to pick our lucky male tribute!" Daniela said. She walked over to the other glass bowl and dug her hand in, trying to decide on which slip she should choose.

Talon stood there in the crowd, watching like a hawk. He prepared battle strategies over and over in his head. _I have to be in this year's games, _he kept thinking. It was so close, yet so far. What if he was chosen? Easy. He could just do what Severa did. But what if he wasn't chosen? What would he do? He started thinking of the possibility he wouldn't be in the games. He had been preparing so long. He just needed to be ready.

Daniela held up the slip of paper up to her face. "Our male tribute is…" Everyone's heart stopped. The crowd was completely silent, not a word to be found. "Sebastian Foreman!" the crowd cheered. A boy who looked about 15 years old walked up to the podium. "Are there any volunteers?" Daniela asked. Quickly, before anyone in the crowd could say anything, Sebastian said exactly what Severa had said. The crowd was silent. _Not again. Not again._ Daniela kept thinking to herself. Quickly, a peacekeeper ran up on stage and whispered in Daniela's ear. The whole crowd waited in suspense. Daniela stepped up to the microphone, and said, "Apparently, we have gotten a call from the President himself, and he is saying that this is not allowed. The games will except volunteers no matter what."

Quickly, Severa started to speak. She knew the consequences that the Capitol could play on her. Maybe make sure she dies in the arena. Or if she wins, excuse me, when she wins they could kill her family, or even worst things. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited to compete in this year's games, I didn't want my chance to go to waste. I sincerely apologize for the misunderstanding. If someone would like to volunteer it would be completely okay with me." She was in the clear. But was Daniela? _Go with the flow. Go with the flow. _Daniela kept thinking. Just maybe… just hopefully…

"Then that means let's head back to our female tribute, Severa Greenclaw. Are there any volunteers?" Daniela asked. Severa looked into the crowd with her piercing brown eyes. It was just her eyes, and her eyes only that would tell the rest of the crowd, _back off._ Someone slowly raised their hand, but got caught in Severa's gaze and slowly dropped it to one side. "I guess that means no volunteers. Now moving back to our male tribute. Sebastian Foreman. Are there any volunteers?" Daniela asked.

This was it. This was his chance. Immediately, before anyone else could do the same, Talon raised his hand and yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!" He walked up, and watched Sebastian get escorted off stage. "Now what is your name?" Daniela asked. "My name is Talon. Talon Flamesteed," he said confidently. "Amazing! Now you two shake hands," Daniela said, relieved that the ceremony was almost over. Daniela and Talon turned towards each other. They reached out their hands and touched. The shook each other's hands in front of all the people of Panem. _He's strong. He's handsome. He'd be a good ally and a good person to snag the audience's attention. I'm glad that he was chosen instead of the puny Sebastian kid, _Severa thought. She was only thinking about winning the game, and getting sponsors. But Talon was thinking of something else. _She's hot. She's beautiful. She's the best looking girl in District 1. Not only will she be a good ally, she'll be the center of attention. I've had a crush on her for years. All the more reason to be in the games. This is my chance. This is my chance to finally date Severa Greenclaw, the hottest, most popular girl in school. To bad I'll have to kill her eventually. Whatever. Enjoy it while it lasts._

They stopped shaking hands and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from District 1!" The crowd went wild as Severa and Talon raised their hands and enjoyed all the attention. Quickly, they were pushed into the Justice Building before they could speak once more.

**Hi guys! I'm just here to let you know we will be having a Sponsoring System! At the end of every chapter I'll post a few questions for you to answer. Each question answered correctly is worth ten points! PM me your answers! You can cash in your points for sponsors that you can send to the tributes throughout the Hunger Games! Here's what you can spend your points on:**

**Matches: 5 points  
Water Bottle (Empty): 10 points  
Food: 15 points  
Water Bottle (Full): 20 points  
Bag (Empty): 25 points  
Blanket: 30  
First Aid Kit: 35  
Sleeping Bag: 40  
Night Vision Goggles: 60  
Water Cleaning Supplies: 80  
Medicine: 120**


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning when Katri Honeyman woke up. It was 5:00am. She really wanted to get in extra training, especially today. She quickly got ready in a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Then, she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and put her hair in a high ponytail. Katri never wore make-up. She was by far the prettiest 12 year old you would ever see. She ate her breakfast and ran down to the District 2 training center where she started practicing with swords and knives. Katri Honeyman was skillful. She wasn't like anyone else. Everyday she went to the training center. On weekends she was there by 7:00am and back at home at around 11:00pm. On week days she'd be there at 6:30 to 7:30, then she would head to school. She'd go back to the training center right after and get home at 11:00pm, the usual. When she was sick and couldn't attend school, she'd train. Even when she broke her right hand, which was her dominant hand, she trained. That's how she became as skilled with weapons in both hands. Her mom didn't mind though.

It was easy. Katri ate breakfast at home, then at the training center her mom would bring her lunch and dinner. Then she would head back home and go to sleep. Unless, of course, it was a school day. Then Katri would eat breakfast at home like usual, eat lunch at school, and eat dinner at the training center. It wasn't much of a hassle to her mom. After all, her mom was a trainer there. She started training her daughter at the training center when her daughter started preschool. But, it all really started in her backyard when she was only two. Katri usually gets there early, but her mom gets to the training center at around 7:00am and leaves at around 9:00pm. She has trained her daughter in hand to hand combat and weaponry, which makes her daughter amazing at attacking or defending herself. But, no matter how great Katri is, no one can see it.

Whenever her mom's at the training center, which is everyday, she trains Katri in a separate room then everyone else, so there are no distractions. But to Katri, it's so no one ever sees her practicing. But then there's the times her mom isn't training with her, but it's to early or to late where no one except her is there. Everyone thinks she's weak when she's not. But, they still all make fun of her. That's what got her mad, and motivitated her to train more. _One day. Just one day, I'll show them all,_ is what she kept thinking to herself. Her anger made her way to her wardrobe where she always started to wear black, but it got to the point when she wanted to dye her hair red. Her mom said no.

Soon Katri's mom arrived at the training center and they went to a separate room. That's 7:00am, when the rest of District 2 wakes up. This includes Alto Redpath.

Alto Redpath was sleeping, when he heard his bedroom door open, and tried to ignore it. A few seconds later, right next to his bed, he heard two deathly screams. Quickly, he snapped awake. "You two scared me!" he yelled, looking at his twin sisters Jade and Jewel. "Sorry," they both said regretfully. "Guys, that was not cool at all," he scolded them. "We said we were sorry Alto," Jade stated. Alto asked, "Well did you mean it?" "Yes we did Alto," Jewel replied. There was a knocking at his open bedroom door. Everyone turned around. There was one of the cutest kids in the world, five year old Cutter Redpath. "I heard arguing. What's wrong?" he said in a babyish voice. "Dad told us to wake up Alto so we did and then he started yelling at us," Jade told him. "Because you screamed in my ear!" Alto yelled. "See what we mean?" Jewel asked. Cutter laughed his babyish laugh. Alto looked at him in disgust. _A teddy bear? A blanket? Wait that's wrong because according to him it's called his "Blankie." Yuck! Why can't he just grow up? I don't care if he's only five. This is a world where we play a game to die. He needs to mature fast. He needs to start acting like the dreaded Jade and Jewel. That's what a five year old today should act like. And Jade and Jewel should be mature enough to start acting like me! Only if Erixin was here. Then I could get away from all of this, _he thought to himself. But then, he said it out loud. "Why can't you all just grow up? If you had to wake me up you didn't need to scream in my ear! God I mean seriously! What the heck is wrong with you!

Everyone paused. No one spoke. "Ha?" Alto asked. "We're sorry Alto. We're just… we're just…" Jade started. "You're just what?" he angrily asked. "We're scared," Jewel replied. Everyone paused. "We're scared we're going to get reaped today. We don't want to be chosen. We don't want to be in the Hunger Games." "Being in the games should be an honor. You'd be lucky to be in them. You'd be lucky to win. I, for one am going to be in this year's games, whether I have to volunteer or not. So I need to head down to the training center. You should do the same," Alto told them. He got ready, and they all headed down to the training center, together.

A few hours later after hard training, everyone headed home to get ready for the reaping. Katri slipped on a black strapless dress, black lace tights, and black combat shoes. She strutted down to the Town Square, signed in, got her finger pricked, and waited in the 12 year old division.

Alto put on a short-sleeved blue shirt, black slacks, and flat black shoes. Jade and Jewel both put on a hot pink dress, white flats, and their mom braided both their hair. They looked identical, now including their outfits. All three of them headed down to the Town Square, signed in, and stood in their appropriate divisions.

Katri stood there, waiting, getting ready to volunteer. _The first ever 12 year old to win the Hunger Games. Ha! That'll show them,_ she thought. She felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to meet the eyes of both twin girls, Jade and Jewel. "Hello. I'm Jade." "And I'm Jewel," the twins started to introduce themselves. "What's your name?" Jade asked. "My name is Katri." Katri started to turn around, when Jewel started again. "Are you scared today? You know. Of getting picked?" "I know we are," Jade said. "No, actually I'm not. I'm gonna be a tribute in this game, whether I'm a volunteer or not," Katri answered. The District 2 escort, Valeria Fairbain stepped on stage. "Now quiet. It's starting," Katri whispered. She turned back around. _They were about to make fun of me. I could see it in their facial expressions. Oh just can't wait… Once I show them all!_

Valeria stood on stage, introduced herself, and then started the video. "Wow wasn't that amazing?" She said. "But now, sadly it is no longer playing, but we get to choose our male and female tributes for this year's games! Yay!" The crowd went wild. "First up is our female tribute!" She reached her hand in the bowl, digging around. _Choose already! This is my chance! Come on! Come on! I'm done waiting! CHOOSE ALREADY, _was all Katri was thinking. Finally, Valeria held a slip of paper high in front of her eyes, and said the name, "Willow Jackson." All eyes turned to a girl standing with the 18 year olds. She walked up to the podium.

Katri knew one thing for sure. Willow would be the girl that would have the best chance of winning in all of District 2. Except, of course the 12 year old girl standing in the audience with her piercing green eyes. Willow had won every fight she had been in, and her weaponry skills never fell flat. Except for one time. She was staying late at the training center, and it was only her and Katri left. Katri exited the room she was in with her mom and her mother headed home. Right after her mom left, Willow started to tease her. "Aww! Having a little mommy and daughter talk? Now isn't that sweet." She kept talking in a baby voice. "You'll always be the baby now, won't you? I bet you wish you were me. Win every fight you're in. Be the best of the best. But you're not. So sad!" She paused to see Katri's facial expressions change. "You can't do anything. You're just a weak, little girl!" This got Katri extremely mad. She picked up a knife near her, and shot it at Willow's head. It went right past her. "That was on purpose. I could do it if I wanted too," Katri told her. She started to walk towards the door. Even though she was telling the truth, Willow was not convinced.

"Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that," Willow smirked. This got Katri mad. She picked up a sword on the ground laying next to her and ran towards Willow. They started having a fight, which resulted in Willow on the ground with Katri's foot on her chest, and two swords aimed at Willow's neck. "Don't cross me," were Katri's last words to her. She dropped the swords and left. This was a year earlier, so Willow never told anyone. An 11 year old beating a 17 year old? How would people treat Willow after that? But Katri, she did tell people. But no one believed her. Who would? But now was her chance.

"Are there any volunteers?" "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Katri screamed. She walked up to the podium, and smiled at Willow, who was being escorted off stage by some peacekeepers. Everyone in the crowd sighed. The person having the best chance out of all the girls in District 2 to win the Hunger Games was going to be amazing, until a 12 year old stepped up and had to ruin it. "What is your name?" Valeria asked. "My name is Katri Honeyman," she replied. "Well congratulations Katri for being a tribute in this year's Hunger Games!" Valeria started to clap. No one clapped with her. Not a sound. Valeria stopped and walked over to the other glass bowl to choose a slip. She held it out in front of her and said, "Ovid Erwin!" Quickly, before he could even make it to the stage, Alto ran out of his division, and ran up to the stage screaming, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" "Alright then. But we haven't asked for volunteers yet." "I don't care. Why? Because I volunteer." He ran up on stage next to Valeria. "All... Alright then. What is your name sir?" Valeria asked. "My name is Alto. Alto Redpath," he said, out of breath. He shook hands with Katri, and everyone cheered, not for the 12 year old but for the 15 year old. They were soon pushed into the Justice Building, and people started to visit them almost immediately.

**Sponsor questions for this chapter:**

**1. What did Peeta toss Katniss in ****The Hunger Games**** that gave Katniss hope?**

**2. In ****The Hunger Games****, how did Katniss's dad die?**

**Thank you! And remember to please leave a review. They'll help me improve my writing and write this story better. Thank you!**


End file.
